Truth or Dare with Maximus
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max brings the Elemental Hazards to play truth or dare and some huge truths and dares are coming out. For SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a real funny one. Max brings the Elemental Hazards together for a game of truth or dare. For SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Enjoy! BTW, the Hazards are owned by SpritualLoneWolfXIII and Max is owned by me.

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare with Maximus<p>

by: Terrell James

One evening at the Jade Palace, Max was hanging around with some of the Hazards to play a little game as they went around in a circle to play a little game of truth or dare with them and most of them were pretty eager to get involved to participate and in this one...Max leads the game.

Max was ready to give them many truths and dares if they're ready for it and he looked at them and said, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we've been ready." Kiba stated, excitedly.

"Just go for it." Kaizer stated.

"As long as it's not anything crazy." Ryo finished.

Max clears his throat and he started off with Kaizer and he said, "Kaizer...truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kaizer answered.

Max started to think of one question to ask Kaizer and he finally came up with one and he said, "Who's the most annoying to you?"

"The most annoying...it would have to be either Kiba or Hope. But mostly, Hope...because he can't keep his mouth shut about everything. Even when we got paired up to do missions, he just can't stop talking about the most random things and sometimes I just wanna slap him in the face." Kaizer answered.

"Hey...I'm like the little brother you never had before." Hope said, in defense.

"But still...does the word 'silence' mean anything to you?" asked Kaizer, glaring at him.

Max thought it was best to just keep going before things get too out of control and he said, "Moving on...Takami, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Takami answered.

"Why do you look up to Master Tigress a lot?" asked Max.

Seems like an easy question for Takami to answer and he replied, "Because me and Tigress are a whole lot alike; we've been orphans, been picked on and called monsters and we're leaders of a different elite group. Not to mention...we sorta have bad tempers."

"Bad is an understatement." Ryo muttered.

Takami turned to Ryo with a very questionable glare almost as if he heard what Ryo just said and asked, "You said something, Ryo?"

"No, T.K. Did you, Sky?" asked Ryo.

Skyler glared at Ryo very quickly and said, "Do not...get me involved."

Takami then turned back to Max and cleared his throat and finished off by saying, "But the difference between me and Tigress is that I don't hold grudges too long and I know how to have fun."

Max could see why and he moved on to the next person and he turned to Kiba and said, "Kiba! Truth or dare?"

"Truth with a capital T." Kiba said, excitedly.

"So...when was the last time you peed yourself?" asked Max.

Then...Kiba went from excited to a little embarrassed because he did remember one time he peed himself and that was something he doesn't wanna admit to...or let anyone else hear. But...not even that could escape the question and he said, "Well...the last time I peed myself was when I was six. I had this nightmare that a group of zombie chased me all across Japan and they were the most ugliest zombies you could ever see and then...I woke up and I felt something wet on my bed. When I got out of my bed, I realized that I had peed my underwear and my pajama bottoms."

Ryo started laughing hysterically after hearing Kiba's embarrassing story about him wetting himself when he was six and he said, "I wished I would've seen this!"

"Don't laugh, Ryo. It's still embarrassing." Kiba said, blushing.

Ligress thought it was just cute and lets out a quiet giggle as she saw Kiba blushing a little bit and she had no intention to laugh at him, but rather laughing with him.

"Anyways...Ryo. Truth or dare?" asked Max.

"Dare." Ryo replied.

"I dare you...to do a handstand." Max answered.

Ryo figured it was less crazy that way and he agreed to do a handstand and he got himself up, went towards a wall and proceeded to do a handstand for a few seconds and everyone else looked completely amazed by that, even Skyler. After only 20 seconds, Ryo got back on his feet and went back to the circle and Max said, "Wow."

"You're amazing." Hope said, stunned.

"If only you could be more balanced with your maturity." Skyler stated.

Ryo rolled his eyes at Skyler and just did not care for those comments Skyler threw in and just tuned her out. In the meantime, Max looked at Layla and said, "Your turn, Layla. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Layla answered.

"If you could be anyone you want to be, who would you be?" asked Max.

That was a really good question, but kinda difficult to answer to and she tries to think about it and said, "I don't know who I'd want to be. But I hope that I can just stay true to who I am."

"And you do that really well." Takami said.

Layla really appreciated that compliment coming from Takami and she said, "Thank you."

"Okay...I got another one. Would you or would you not take me in and raise me as your own son if my birth mom abandoned me?" asked Max.

Now that one was an easy answer for her to say and she said, "Of course I would. I'd treat you like you were my own cub and protect you with all my heart."

Max was extremely happy for that response and he does see Layla as a second mom to him and it really made him feel good. With a light heart, he moves on to Faith and said, "Faith, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Faith answered.

"You've known Kiba for a long time. Is he like a brother to you?" asked Max.

Faith nods her head at that answer and she replied, "Kiba's like a little brother to me and we've always been best friends...even though at times he drives me crazy."

"I can understand why." Ryo muttered.

"But...for the most part; he's into weapons and he's very smart and really super-intelligent. But he can also be a normal kid too. He's a lot of fun to be around and when you're with him, he's like the best friend you'll always have...that has your back no matter what."

Kiba was so overwhelmed by all the compliments that Faith described and he's really lucky to have her as his friend and said, "Thanks, Faith. That really means a lot coming from you."

Max was able to keep this going and he turned to Skyler and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Skyler replied.

"I dare you...to give Ryo a headlock." Max added.

That shocked Ryo to hear that coming from Max and he asked, "Excuse me?"

"No problem." Skyler replied, then gives Ryo a headlock...in which Ryo lets out a few yelps and whimpers, begging Skyler to get her off.

"Little help?" asked Ryo.

In what seems like eternity, Skyler released him for a minute...allowing Ryo to breathe for a second before looking at Max and asked, "Really?"

"Moving on...Ligress, truth or dare?" asked Max.

"Truth." Ligress replied.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" asked Max.

That was the number-one question that everyone was wanting to hear and Ligress was a little nervous about this and she said, "Well...I...wouldn't say it's a crush. It's more like an admiration of some sorts."

"Why are you avoiding Max's question so quickly?" asked Kaizer, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm...not avoiding the question." Ligress said, her sweat dripping down.

"Are you sure?" Max asked, giving her the 'tell me the truth' glare and that proved to be his most strongest glares.

Ligress tried to avoid it, but eventually gives in and lets out a big sigh and said, "I do have a crush on someone...but I'm not sure if he'll accept me."

"Who can it be?" asked Faith.

"It's Kiba." Ligress replied.

Kiba was actually really surprised to hear that Ligress got a crush on him and it took him a little time to get over the shock, but eventually said, "I'm flattered that you got a crush on me."

"You are?" asked Ligress.

"Yeah." Kiba said.

The two hybrid friends smiled at each other and they'll need plenty of time to figure this whole thing out and Max said, "That's awesome. And next up is...Hope. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hope answered.

"Name something embarrassing you've done that no one knows about." Max said.

Hope began thinking of one embarrassing moment that really happened to him and he said, "There was this one time...I shouldn't admit this...but I kinda stole someone's underwear while someone who remains nameless was sleeping and I just slept in them. It was just one night...and the next day, Ryo was taking too long to use the bathroom and every drip I hear is just torture. Anything with water makes my bladder go crazy and I relieved myself in someone's underwear."

"So...you peed on someone's underwear?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah." Hope answered.

"It wasn't mine, was it?" asked Ryo, with a serious look.

"No...the label said 'Property of K. Beelzabub." Hope stated.

Once Kaizer heard it, it definitely confirms that the person that shall be nameless Hope referred to was himself and he lets out a growl and said to Hope, "You stole my underwear...and peed on it?"

"You have the coolest underwear for a master!" Hope exclaimed, in defense.

Kaizer looked at Hope in the eye very dangerously and he said, "Come here."

"Oh...no." Hope said.

"Come here, Hope." Kaizer said, getting up.

Hope silently backed away and took off running out of the room and Kaizer clears his throat and said, "If you'll excuse me...I have a bear to hunt."

Kaizer ran out of there and chased Hope and most of them want to watch what happens and Ryo turned to Max and said, "After we watch what happens with Hope, it's our turn to ask you truth or dare, Max."

"Bring it!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

><p>It was Max that gave the truth or dare questions and now it's the Hazards turn to flip the script. Stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Truth or Dare, pt 2

And now...the tables have totally turned and it's now the Hazards' turn to give Max a truth or dare.

* * *

><p>Truth or Dare, pt. 2<p>

After a half-hour of watching Hope getting chased by Kaizer, they all went back to the room to continue playing truth or dare and Hope panted heavily and got himself a few scrapes from Kaizer and sat back down on the ground and said, "I'm sorry, Kaizer. Most of my underwear are dirty and plus...you got cooler ones."

"That doesn't excuse you from stealing them in the first place." Kaizer stated, with a warning growl.

Hope was hoping to let this be the past and that Kaizer can get over it, but from the look on Kaizer's face, it was proved to be an impossibility for a while and soon enough, Ryo rubs his anticipation to keep playing truth or dare...but this time, it's the Hazards turn to truth or dare him. He looks at Max with a sly smirk on his face and said, "You ready, Max? We're turning the tables on this game."

Max looked like he was ready to tackle any questions or dares they'll throw at him and said, "I'm ready!"

Ryo nods his head and he went first and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Max replied.

"I dare you...to grab Po's underwear without being caught." Ryo said, smirking.

That sounded like the most unusual tasks that he was being asked to, but Max was game for anything and he said, "No problem."

With that, he left the room and snuck into the Dragon Warrior's room and luckily at this time...Po was a heavy sleeper and he quietly tiptoed over to his drawers and looked for Po's underwear and he found a huge pair and Max tried to hold back his laughter and grabbed it as he left the room and got back to where the Hazards were and showed them what he got.

All of the Hazards could not believe that Max got Po's underwear without getting caught, but they couldn't believe the size of the Dragon Warrior's undies and Hope said, "Man, that's huge."

"You could fit like 200 grapefruits in there." Kiba snickered.

"Or 2,000." Ryo stated.

Ryo had to admit that this little tiger cub had huge guts to do so and he said, "Man...you are the most coolest tiger ever."

Takami clears his throat at this, obviously looking a little offended that he's second to Max over the coolest tiger and he said, "Don't go there."

"It's okay, Takami. We're both the coolest tigers." Max said, smiling.

Max's positive outlook on that calmed Takami down a bit and he places his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm okay with that. Besides, if anyone deserves the coolest tiger tag, it's you."

"Thank you." Max replied.

Soon enough, they were back to business and Takami had a turn to go at it as he asked Max truth or dare and Max responded, "Truth."

"All right...do you and Tigress always fight about everything?" asked Takami.

Max groans in response to that and he said, "It's endless. Even all the small things turn into a big argument. From who spends time with who the most, hanging with Shifu or Po and you guys, how to get over all the bad things, walk away from an unnecessary fight. You name it...it's a battle. Every day when I visit the Jade Palace."

"Maybe you and Tigress shouldn't be in the same room." Skyler pointed out.

"Maybe so...but I wouldn't blame her for being mad at me. I never wanted to steal her attention from you guys." Max added.

"Oh...no, sweetie. You could never make her feel like that. We just like you for you." Layla said, soothing the blow.

That made Max feel really good to hear that and soon enough, it was Faith's turn to give Max and truth or dare and Max responded, "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on a girl?" asked Faith.

That was definitely the one question that made Max blush a little bit and everyone saw that happen and it tells that Max does have a crush on someone and he said, "Yes."

Since Ligress asked Max that same question, she figured that she'd press on with it and asked, "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Saori Tora Okami. She's so pretty, sweet, kind, beautiful and a really good fighter." Max answered.

"Akashi's sister?" asked Takami.

Max nodded his head in response and everyone lets out a huge 'awww' afterwards and Max had no idea what to say and he told Ryo, "What did you get me into?"

"What goes around comes around." Ryo stated.

Next up...it was Hope's turn to give Max a truth or dare question and when he asked, Max immediately responded, "Dare."

"I dare you...to do an impersonation of Master Tigress." Hope replied.

Everyone exclaimed at this and for Max, it was a piece of cake and he clears his throat and gave them the best Tigress impersonation ever.

"I'm the most hardcore warrior you'll ever meet! Even if you're a good master, forget about those people because there is no one other than me! I'm the boss! I run the show and I'm way more better than all of you losers combined! Work harder and soon...you'll have an warrior-sized ego like me." Max said, giving them a Tigress impersonation.

Everyone started laughing hysterically and Max went as further to copy all of Tigress' moves and he said, "Max, Max, Max! It's always Maximus! Why not me? I should have all the attention after sweating my butt off for 20 years!"

"That's Tigress, all right." Hope said, laughing.

The laughter turns into applause as they commended Max for doing a Tigress impersonation and Max received a bow for that performance and sat back down and Kiba said, "Man...you made it seem so easier. You mocked the mock out of Tigress and that proves that you're so fearless and you can still get away with it."

"All those times with her seemed to help." Max said.

Next up...it was Skyler's turn to give Max a truth or dare question and Max immediately said, "Truth."

"How is it that you and Kiba are like best friends?" asked Skyler.

Max looks at Kiba for a second and he already knew that answer straight from the heart and he said, "Kiba and I are like two white furry souls in one heart. Since I have a wolf for a brother, I figured that I can have a friend as a wolf and Kiba's the one that relates to me the most. We do everything together; we train, eat, play, hang out, talk, laugh and he makes me feel like I can just be myself and remain true to myself. I look up to Kiba like an older brother and a best friend at the same time and I can learn a lot from him. He's like my hero."

Kiba felt his heart warm up after all those words Max said about him and he lets out a smile and never realized how much he looks up to him a lot and Skyler said, "Those are very powerful words, Max."

Just then, it was Kiba's turn to give Max a truth or dare question and Max said, "Truth."

"Max...if I had met you when I was picked on, would you defend me?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, I would. If I met you the first time after seeing you get picked on, I would defend you from these jerk bullies and I'd be your best friend forever." Max answered.

Once that answer seeped in, Kiba looked like he was about to tear up any second and he said, "Can I hug this guy?"

Kiba scoots over to where Max was and he just hugged him tightly and Max happily embraced it without any hesitation and after a few seconds, Kiba smiled at him and said, "Best friends forever."

"Forever." Max said, giving Kiba a fist bump.

Kiba then scoots himself back with the others and Layla was the next one to ask a truth or dare question and Max said, "Dare."

"I dare you to...give Ryo a noogie." Layla added.

Ryo was shocked to hear that and without warning, Max went over and gave Ryo a big noogie and that made Kiba laugh hysterically after seeing that noogie and after that, Ryo sat back up while Kiba still laughs out loud and he said, "You just got noogied, dude?"

"Shut...up." Ryo growled.

Next, it was Ligress' turn to give him a truth or dare and Max said, "Truth."

"How good are you at hide and seek?" asked Ligress.

That was one question that proved a lot easier to ask and he replied, "I'm really good at hide and seek. In fact, I beat Kaizer at this game 10 times."

"Did you really?" asked Hope, very impressed.

Kaizer scoffs at this and he rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever...I can still beat him at his own game."

"Sure you could." Kiba muttered.

Finally, Kaizer was the last one to go for this game and he asked truth or dare and Max replied, "Truth."

"Have you...always outsmarted anyone in a sparring match?" asked Kaizer.

Now this was a hardest question to answer and everyone was waiting to hear what Max has to say and finally, Max spoke up by saying, "Yeah, I have. There was one sparring match that I did with Shifu and Tigress and they thought that because I was a cub, I shouldn't be beaten so easily. However...they were so wrong. I could tell that they wanted me to let them win...and I just struck Tigress. She finished me off...but what she didn't realize was that I faked her out...by punching out Shifu instead."

"What?!" everyone asked.

Max waved his eyebrows side to side and Takami asked, "Tigress punched out Shifu?"

"Out cold for 5 hours. He was my decoy and in the end, I gave her a huge KO." Max answered.

Kiba dropped his jaw at this and never thought that this was the finished answer and he said, "Dude..."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Ligress added.

Then, Kaizer realized that the question he asked was one that shocked him and he said, "I had to ask, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>And that's it! SpiritualLoneWolfXIII, much thanks for letting me use your OC's and I hope you like!<p> 


End file.
